It is not uncommon for people using handheld electronic devices to become so engrossed in applications running on the handheld electronic devices that their visual awareness of their surroundings is diminished, at least momentarily. Tasks that demand the user's attention and concentration include, for example, reading or composing a message, viewing a movie displayed on a handheld media player, engaging in a video telephone call, browsing the Internet, and playing a game on a handheld gaming device. The diminished visual awareness of the surroundings may be potentially dangerous to the user and to other people in the vicinity of the user.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.